The Exsphere Journey
by slotat071
Summary: This story takes place between the first TOS game and Dawn of the New World. What happens on Lloyd's and Colette's exsphere journey? Will they find more than just exspheres? Please read and review! Thank you! :)
1. Getting Ready

**This is my first Tales of Symphonia story! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia. Thank you! :)**

Lloyd Irving felt like the two worlds were finally at peace. He just finnished a challenging but amazing journey with his friends. Most importantly, he saved the Chosen. In a few days Lloyd was going to start a new journey with the Chosen, Colette to collect the remaining exspheres. He was a little nervous about going on a journey with just her, but he was also excited.

"Hey Lloyd! Are you ready for your journey with Colette?" Genius said happily.

"Oh...Hey Genius...I am really excited but I've been thinking...What if it gets awkward? It's just going to be the two of us." Lloyd said honestly.

"You've actually been thinking? That's a first...Ha ha...I don't know why things would be awkward...Colette is your friend." Genius said nicely.

"I know but...what if she ends up liking me?" Lloyd said worried.

"You mean romantically?" Genis said intrigued.

"Uh...Yeah...I'm not good at talking about this stuff." Lloyd said quietly.

"Obviously...As long as you two accomplish what you need to on your journey, that's all that matters." Genius said kindly.

"You're right Genius...I'm sure everything will be fine." Lloyd said seriously.

"Of course it will...I'll miss you Lloyd! Come visit me, ok?" Genius said sadly as he gave Genius a hug.

"I will...Heh...Good luck with school and the Professor." Lloyd said smiling as he let of Genius.

"Thanks...School is a piece of cake...See ya later, Lloyd." Genius said nicely and he left Lloyd's house.

Later that night Lloyd was on his terrace and he was looking at the stars.

"Having fun?" A familar voice said from behind Lloyd.

"Sheena? What are doing here?" Lloyd said shocked as he turned around.

"I came to wish you good luck on your exsphere journey...I have faith that you and Colette will do great." Sheena said sweetly.

"Thank you...But what if we don't find all of the exspheres?" Lloyd said concerned.

"You're kidding right? You saved Sylvarant and Tethe'alla...I think you can handle finding exspheres." Sheena said kindly.

"I hope so...and I couldn't have saved the worlds without your help." Lloyd said honestly.

"Aww...It was my pleasure to help...I'm really lucky to have you as a friend." Sheena said happily.

"Heh...I appreciate that and I'm glad you're my friend too." Lloyd said smiling.

"Yeah...and I got you something." Sheena said nicely and she took out a necklace with a picture lock.

"What's this?" Lloyd said intrigued as he opened the picture lock.

"It's a picture of everyone...Now you'll have us with you wherever you go." Sheena said smiling.

"It's really nice...Thank you, Sheena." Lloyd said kindly and he put the necklace around his neck.

"You're welcome...I should probably get going...It's late." Sheena said sweetly.

"All right...See ya later." Lloyd said happily and he gave Sheena a short hug.

"Bye Lloyd...Good luck." Sheena said sadly and she left.

Lloyd sighed and went inside to get ready for bed. He didn't know exactly what the future held but he was ready to experience it with Colette.

Meanwhile at Colette's house...

"Are you sure that you want to do this exsphere journey?" Raine said concerned.

"I am Professor...I want to continue to make a difference with Lloyd." Colette said honestly.

"But what about your grandmother and father?" Raine said seriously.

"They want me to do it...It's my duty as the Chosen to help others." Colette said sweetly.

"That's true...I'm so proud of you, Colette...and I'm going to miss you." Raine said sadly.

"Thank you...I'm going to miss you too, Professor." Colette said nicely as she gave Raine a hug.

"At least you'll have Lloyd to help you...He cares about you a lot." Raine said kindly.

"Yeah...I'm happy to help him...and I should probably get some sleep." Colette said happily and then tiredly.

"Me too...I am getting sleepy...Good night Colette and good luck." Raine said smiling and she left Colette's house.

After Colette laid down in her bed, she thought about how far she has come. How she changed the worlds, impacted so many people, sacrificed her life, and how Lloyd saved her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be who she is now. Colette knew that Lloyd deserved her help on the exsphere journey after everything that he did for her. On top of all that, Lloyd was also her friend and she was looking forward to getting to spend more time with just him. No matter what, Colette was ready to not let Lloyd down because he never gave up on her.

**There's the first chapter! It's like an introduction to the exsphere journey so other chapters are going to be longer. What's going to happen on Lloyd's and Colette's journey as they collect exspheres? There will be other characters throughout the story. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	2. Iselia Human Ranch

**Here's chapter two! I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia. Thank you! :)**

A few days passed and Lloyd went to Colette's house. He was ready to start his exsphere journey with her.

"Good morning Lloyd! I'm ready to go!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Awesome...I'm ready too." Lloyd said happily.

"So...where are we going?" Colette said intrigued as they walked out of Iselia.

"Uh...That's a good question." Lloyd said nervously.

"You don't know where we're going? How are we going to collect the remaining exspheres?" Colette said concerned.

"That's a good question...Maybe we should try the human ranch...Exspheres were used there." Lloyd said honestly.

"Oh yeah...Let's go!" Colette said excited and they went to the human ranch that was close to Iselia.

Lloyd started to feel like an idiot as they walked to the human ranch. How could he forget that the human ranches were used to make exspheres? At least they made it to the ranch safely since all the wild monsters were gone.

"All right...It looks like we can walk in since there's nobody here." Lloyd said relieved.

"Are you sure? I think I heard something." Colette said worried.

"Where?" Lloyd said intrigued.

"Lloyd! Look out!" Colette said shocked as she pushed Lloyd out of the way while a laser beam shot towards them.

"Damn...What was that?" Lloyd said surprised as he stood up.

"I have no idea...We have to find where it's coming from." Colette said seriously.

"All right...I'm going to fly over the ranch to see if I can find where it's coming from." Lloyd said sternly as his wings came out.

Colette stared at Lloyd and she was amazed at how different he looked with his angel wings.

"Uh...All right...Be careful...I'll go into the ranch." Colette said nervously as she blushed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Lloyd said as he began to fly over the ranch.

Colette went into the ranch and she was surprised to see a young girl.

"Hello little girl...What are you doing here?" Colette said kindly.

"I've been waiting for you." The girl said in a creepy voice.

"What are you talking about?" Colette said intrigued.

"You dumb Chosen...I can't believe you regenerated the world without dying." The girl said cruelly.

"Who are you?" Colette said concerned.

"I'm your worst nightmare...Ha ha ha!" The girl laughed evily as she transformed into a monster.

"Oh no...Are you Kilia?" Colette said surprised.

"Of course not...You killed her...I'm her twin, Syndey." Syndey said seriously.

"But...you're a monster." Colette said confused.

"Yes...I had to transfer into a monster to avenge Kilia." Syndey said cruelly.

"Why? There's nothing you can do to bring her back...I'm sorry that she's gone." Colette said sincerely.

"Tell that to our father...He haunts me every night because he misses Kilia...He abandoned me years ago because of the Desians." Syndey said honestly as she transformed back to her original form.

"That's terrible...Do you need help?" Colette said sadly and then nicely.

"I would like to get rid of my exsphere...It makes me do crazy things like randomly turn into a monster." Syndey said seriously.

"Okay! Lloyd and I are on a journey to collect exspheres! A laser almost hit him...Do you know where it came from?" Colette said excited and then curiously.

"No I don't...I've never been here before." Syndey said concerned.

"Hmm...Maybe it's outside...Come on!" Colette said sweetly and they went outside of the ranch.

After they went outside they saw Lloyd by a machine.

"Lloyd! Did you find the laser?" Colette said intrigued as she walked by Lloyd with Syndey.

"Yeah...I think someone shot it by using this machine...It's too bad the Professor isn't here to deactivate it." Lloyd said seriously.

"Oh...Maybe Syndey can break it by turning into a monster." Colette said smiling.

"What?" Lloyd said shocked as he turned around and looked at Syndey.

"Hello...I can't control when I turn into a monster because of my exsphere." Syndey said sadly.

"I see...Hmm...I guess we could break it with our weapons." Lloyd said firmly.

"That won't be possible, Lloyd." A familar voice said from behind the trio.

"Yuan? What are doing here?" Lloyd said surprised as he turned around with the girls.

"Kratos wanted me to check on you...I'm glad I did...cause that machine isn't going anywhere...Unless you get rid of mana." Yuan said seriously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lloyd said annoyed.

"The Desians made these machines underground years ago...After the world was regenerated, they came up from the ground." Yuan said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"You have got to be kidding me...How many of them are there?" Lloyd said as he raised his voice.

"Calm down, Lloyd...There's one at each ranch...And they shoot a laser twice a day so the risk of someone getting hurt by one is very low." Yuan said calmly.

"I can't believe this...We just saved the world and there are still things like this that can hurt people?" Lloyd said a little irritated.

"It's ok, Lloyd...Goodness and love will always win, remember?" Colette said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah...What should we do?" Lloyd said concerned.

"You'll have to blast those things with something or figure out how to program them to not work." Yuan said honestly.

"Can't you do that? We have to collect exspheres." Lloyd said firmly.

"I'll have to see what I can do for this one...I'll let you know what you should do with the other ones." Yuan said nicely and he walked by the machine.

"Thanks Yuan...We should get going." Lloyd said kindly as he turned away from Yuan.

"Wait Lloyd...We have to help Syndey." Colette said seriously as she grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"Oh yeah...We need to remove her exsphere...I guess we can do it later." Lloyd said concerned as he looked at Syndey's hand.

"That sounds good to me! Let's go to the ranch!" Colette said excited as she ran towards the ranch.

"Thank you for helping me Lloyd." Syndey said sweetly as she walked by Lloyd.

"No problem...Let's go." Lloyd said nicely as they walked in the ranch.

**There's chapter two! I really appreciate everyone who is following this story! There will be more exciting things to come! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Finding Exspheres

**Here's chapter three! I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia. Thank you! :)**

"It looks like the ranch hasn't changed very much." Lloyd said surprised as he looked around.

"Yeah...Where would the exspheres be?" Colette said concerned.

"I know where they are...you two can wait here and I'll be right back." Lloyd said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Colette said intrigued.

"Yeah...They're in that room down the hall." Lloyd said smiling and he walked down a hall.

"What's up with you two?" Syndey said suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Colette said sweetly.

"Are you two like...together?" Syndey said curiously.

"Oh...no...We're just friends." Colette said awkwardly as she blushed.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Syndey said as she smirked.

"Because I...I don't know." Colette said nervously as she looked at the floor.

"You like Lloyd...I can just tell." Syndey said happily.

"No...I can't...We've always been friends." Colette said defensively.

"Oh, please...You two regenerated the world together...I think that makes you guys more than friends." Syndey said honestly.

"Heh...I don't think so." Colette said quietly.

"I do...Face it Colette, you and Lloyd were made for each other." A female voice said from behind Colette and Syndey.

"Sheena? What are you doing here?" Colette said surprised as she turned around.

"Well...I was going to stay in Mizuho, but I thought it would be more fun to help you and Lloyd on your exsphere journey." Sheena said nicely.

"Thank you! We could use your help!" Colette said happily and tripped as she walked by Sheena.

"Wow...You really need to stop tripping...It's embarrasing." Sheena said seriously.

"Ha ha ha...She's right...and I'm Syndey." Syndey said as she laughed while Colette stood up.

"It's nice to meet ya, kid...Where's Lloyd anyway?" Sheena said as she nodded at Syndey and then intrigued as she looked at Colette.

"I'm right here...Why are you here?" Lloyd said confused as he walked into the room.

"It's nice to see you too...I'm going to help you two on your exsphere journey." Sheena said happily.

"That's great...and I didn't find any exspheres in that room down that hall." Lloyd said smiling and then annoyed.

"You probably didn't look hard enough...Let's go look." Sheena said a little irritated and they walked down the hall and into the room.

"There are some boxes in here." Lloyd said seriously.

"Hmm...It looks like they all have a code on them." Sheena said as she looked at the boxes.

"How do we open them?" Lloyd said annoyed.

"Just be patient...It looks like we need a key." Sheena said as she turned around.

"Damn...Where are we going to find a key?" Lloyd said a little irritated.

"Maybe it's in this room." Colette said kindly.

"There's a small hole in the wall over here." Syndey said seriously as she walked by the hole.

"Maybe that's where the key is! Go in it!" Lloyd said excited as he walked by the hole.

"I will go in it!" Syndey said smiling and she crawled through the hole.

Syndey found a small box and she crawled back through the hole.

"I found this." Syndey said kindly as she gave Lloyd the small box.

"All right...There's a key in it!" Lloyd said happily after he opened the box.

"Yes! Let's open those boxes!" Sheena said excited and they walked by the boxes.

Lloyd put the key in a box and he opened it.

"Wow...Look at all of them." Sheena said surprised as she looked in the box.

"Let's get them out of here." Lloyd said firmly.

"We also have three more boxes." Sheena said concerned.

"We could transport them with the rheairds." Colette said nicely.

"That's a good idea, Colette...Let's do that tomorrow...I'm hungry." Lloyd said kindly.

"Sounds good to me...Where are the rheairds?" Sheena said intrigued.

"Uh...That's a good question...I think we left them by the Kharlan tree." Lloyd said nervously.

"I see...Hmm...How about I go look there with Syndey and you two can stay here." Sheena said smiling.

"But what about my exsphere?" Syndey said concerned.

"Don't worry about that...I have a friend that can remove it for you...I'll see you guys later." Sheena said as she smirked and she left the ranch with Syndey.

"So...What are we going to do now?" Colette said kindly as they walked out of the ranch.

"I do have some ingredients for curry." Lloyd said happily as he took out some bags of food out of his pocket.

"That sounds good...I'll get some firewood." Colette said sweetly and she walked towards a tree.

Lloyd sighed as he watched Colette walk by a tree. He didn't know what it was but something about her made him feel very calm and relaxed.

"What am I doing? I need to put the ingredients together." Lloyd said to himself and he took out a pan.

Colette walked by Lloyd and put the firewood on the ground. Next she lit it by using a match.

"Thanks Colette...It should be ready in a few minutes." Lloyd said nicely as he put the pot over the fire.

"You're welcome, Lloyd...Heh...It's kind of weird being here with...just you." Colette said sweetly as she sat next to Lloyd.

"Why do you say that?" Lloyd said intrigued.

"I...I don't know...We just haven't spent much time together alone before." Colette said worried.

"Yeah...but...it's ok...We're friends." Lloyd said honestly.

"Heh...yeah...I'm sorry." Colette said sincerely.

"Don't apologize, you dork." Lloyd said nicely.

"Let me help you with the curry." Colette said smiling and she put her hand over Lloyd's hand that was holding the pot.

"All right...Just move the pot around a little." Lloyd said seriously as he moved the pot with Colette's hand over his.

After Colette and Lloyd finished making curry, they ate it.

"That was delicious." Colette said sweetly.

"Yeah...It hit the spot...If only we had something for desert." Lloyd said nicely as he laid down and put his hands behind his head.

"Um...Maybe we could try something different for desert." Colette said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd said confused.

"Just close your eyes." Colette said as she smirked.

"All right." Lloyd said quietly and he closed his eyes. Colette got on top of Lloyd and she leaned in close to him. Next she she slowly brushed her lips against his.

Lloyd opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what Colette was doing.

"Colette! What are you doing?" Lloyd said surprised as he sat up.

"I...thought you would like that." Colette said sadly.

"Come here." Lloyd said quietly and he pulled Colette back on top of him and gave her a long kiss.

"Wow...You like me?" Colette said sweetly as she looked at Lloyd.

"Yes I do...Very much." Lloyd said happily.

"Aww...I like you too." Colette said nicely and she rolled over onto her back.

Lloyd held Colette's hand and they gazed at the stars and fell asleep.

**There's chapter three! I hope you liked it! Please review so I can know what you like and don't like about this story. Thank you! :)**


	4. More Surprises

**Here's chapter four! I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia. Thank you! :)**

The next morning Lloyd and Colette woke up to a loud, booming sound. They weren't sure where it was coming from so they decided to investigate it.

"What the hell was that?" Lloyd said shocked as he looked around.

"I don't know...Do you want to fly around and see what it was?" Colette said worried as she looked at Lloyd.

"Sure...It would be quicker than walking towards whatever that was." Lloyd said seriously and he let his angel wings come out. Colette did the same thing and they flew up towards the sky. As Lloyd and Colette flew away from the ranch, they saw the Martel Temple on fire.

"Oh no! What's going on?" Colette said in a scared voice as she landed on the ground.

"Man...It looks like someone tried to destroy the temple." Lloyd said sternly as he landed on the ground.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the famous Chose One of Slyverant and her side kick Lloyd Irving." A disturbing voice said from behind them.

Lloyd and Colette turned around and they were surprised to see Mithos.

"Mithos! What are you doing here?" Lloyd said shocked as his eyes widened.

"I'm here to kill you." Mithos said angrily.

"What? But...I thought-" Lloyd said confused.

"Shut up! You ruined everything!" Mithos said stubbornly.

"But...we regenerated the world." Colette said nicely.

"That doesn't matter! Martel is gone because of you two!" Mithos said furiously as he clenched his fists.

"How are you even alive anyway?" Lloyd said confused.

"I'm an angel...You can't kill me." Mithos said seriously.

"No...We killed you." Lloyd said sternly.

"Hmm...I guess you're not as dumb as I thought." A disturbing voice said and Mithos transformed into the Sword Dancer skeleton.

"Dammit! It's you again!" Lloyd said angrily as he took his swords out.

"Yes...I must fight you again so that Niflheim can take over this world!" The Sword Dancer said loudly.

"There is no way that is happening!" Lloyd said firmly as he ran up closer to the Sword Dancer. Next he swung a sword at the Sword Dancer but he blocked Lloyd with one of his swords. The Sword Dancer hit Lloyd with another sword and he collasped on the ground.

"Ha ha ha! You're still weak...Good bye." The Sword Dancer said cruelly and he disappeared.

"Oh Lloyd! Are you ok?" Colette said worried as she grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"Ugh...No...I'm in pain." Lloyd said weakly.

"Don't worry my sweet Colette, I'll heal Lloyd." A voice said from behind them.

"Zelos? Thank you for coming!" Colette said surprised and then kindly.

"Yeah, yeah...First aid should do it." Zelos said seriously and he healed Lloyd.

"Ahh...Thanks Zelos...That helped." Lloyd said as he sat up.

"No problem, man...Sheena told me that you two might need some help...She should be back soon with some weird kid...I saw her when I was on my way here yesterday." Zelos said nicely as he sat on the ground.

"All right...Wait...What are you doing here?" Lloyd said confused.

"I wanted to help you guys...Screw the king...He can take care of himself." Zelos said honestly.

"Okay! I'm glad you're going to help us!" Colette said excited.

"Me too...So...what are we going to do about the Martel Temple?" Lloyd said concerned as he turned towrds the temple.

"Oh crap! That thing's on fire! Let's see if there's a hose up there!" Zelos said loudly and he started to run up the stairs with Colette and Lloyd behind him.

"There's a hose over here!" Lloyd said as he walked by the wall and he found a hose.

"Turn it on!" Zelos said sternly and he grabbed the hose from Lloyd.

Lloyd turned on the hose and Zelos sprayed the water from the hose on the fire.

"I can fly up high with the hose and spray the water." Colette said sweetly as she walked by Zelos.

"Go ahead, my sweet little angel." Zelos said as he smirked and he handed Colette the hose.

"Heh...You're welcome." Colette said as she smiled. She flew over the Martel temple with the hose and put the rest of the fire out.

Colette flew back down on the ground.

"Awesome job Colette!" Lloyd said happily after he turned the hose off.

"I helped too." Zelos said a little irritated.

"Thanks Zelos...We couldn't have done it without you." Lloyd said kindly as he walked by Zelos and Colette.

"No problem...Should we tell someone about this?" Zelos said intrigued.

"Probably...But who should we tell?" Lloyd said confused.

"The mayor in Iselia." Colette said smiling.

"Really? He's a jerk." Lloyd said annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Why's that?" Zelos said concerned as he looked at Lloyd.

"He kicked me out of Iselia because of the Desians." Lloyd said sadly.

"But that happened a long time ago...He needs to know about the temple, Lloyd." Colette said seriously.

"Whatever you want to do Bud, is fine with me." Zelos said nicely as he looked at Lloyd.

"Let's get out of here." Lloyd said firmly and he started to walk down the stairs.

"I guess we're not telling the mayor then." Zelos said awkwardly and he followed Lloyd down the stairs with Colette.

Later that night...

Lloyd was sharpening his swords around the camp fire and Colette sat next to him.

"Look at those two." Sheena said sweetly from behind Zelos.

"Sheena! My voluptuous hunny! You finally made it!" Zelos said excited and he gave Sheena a hug.

"Ugh...Zelos! Get off me!" Sheena said annoyed.

"Ahh...I see that you still aren't attracted to me...Don't worry, you'll fall for me eventually." Zelos said confidently after he let go of Sheena.

"Would you just shut up? What are you doing here anyway?" Sheena said annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm here to help my Bud and angel...Why else would I be here?" Zelos said seriously as he smirked.

"Right...I got the rheairds...We need them for transporting exspheres at the ranch." Sheena said seriously.

"Excellent...We can do that in the morning...In the mean time we can...you know." Zelos said quietly as he moved closer to Sheena.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I would want to do that?" Sheena said a little irritated as she put her hands on her hips.

"Relax, babe...I was thinking we could go by the pond and look at the stars...It's obvious those two love birds want to be alone." Zelos said kindly.

"Oh...All right...Let's go." Sheena said awkwardly and she walked by a large pond with Zelos. They sat in the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Wow...The stars are amazing." Sheena said surprised as her eyes sparkeled in the moon light.

"They are but...you're a lot more amazing." Zelos said nicely.

"Stop it, Zelos...I'm sure you've used that line a million times before." Sheena said as she rolled her eyes.

"No...I mean it...I know you think I'm some charismatic and womanizer jerk but the truth is, I only want you...Other women don't really care about me...They only liked me because I was the Chosen." Zelos said honestly as he looked at Sheena in the eyes.

"And what makes you think that I care about you?" Sheena said defensively.

"You put up with me...That's how I know you care." Zelos said seriously.

"Heh...You're right...I'm sorry for all the mean things that I've said and done to you." Sheena said sincerely as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it...I'm a tough guy." Zelos said kindly and put some hair behind Sheena's ear.

"Um...We should probably get some sleep soon." Sheena said nervously.

"Why? Wouldn't you rather do this?" Zelos said as he smirked and he leaned in closer to Sheena.

**What's going to happen next? Don't worry about Syndey! She'll be back later! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	5. New Feelings and Moving Exespheres

**Here's chapter five! I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own anything from Tales of Symphonia. Thank you! :)**

Sheena pulled back a little and wasn't sure what to do.

"Relax Sheena...You know we belong together." Zelos said quietly and he gave Sheena a long kiss.

"Oh my...I...can't believe that just happened." Sheena said surprised as she smiled.

"So you liked it?" Zelos said intrigued.

"Yeah...Kiss me again." Sheena said sweetly as she blushed and Zelos gave her another kiss.

Meanwhile Lloyd finished sharpening his swords.

"So...We need to talk." Colette said seriously.

"Talk about what?" Lloyd said confused.

"Us...We're going to be like...together, right?" Colette said nicely.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lloyd said intrigued.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for bringing it up but...I didn't know if we were going to be exclusive." Colette said honestly.

"Why wouldn't we be? You're amazing, Colette." Lloyd said happily and he put an arm around Colette.

"You are too, Lloyd...It's just...I remember you said that you like older women." Colette said smiling and then concerned as she looked at Lloyd.

"That doesn't matter now...I'm with you." Lloyd said kindly and he gave Colette a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad...Heh...We should get some sleep." Colette said sweetly and she laid down.

The next morning Colette and Sheena woke up while Lloyd and Zelos were sleeping.

"So...I saw you and Lloyd getting cozy last night." Sheena said as she smirked.

"Oh...yeah...We're actually a couple now." Colette said sweetly as she blushed.

"Aww...That's so cute...I knew you two would work out." Sheena said happily as she started a fire.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colette said confused.

"Nothing...I had a feeling that you two would become a couple." Sheena said kindly.

"Oh...Yeah...Lloyd is really great...What about you and Zelos?" Colette said sweetly.

"I think I'm gonna give him a chance...Deep down, I've been attracted to him...It just took me a long time to admit it." Sheena said honestly as she looked at Colette in the eyes.

"I see...Good for you, Sheena! I'm happy for you both!" Colette said smiling.

"Thanks...It will be interesting to see how it goes...We should wake them up so we can get going." Sheena said nicely as she walked by Zelos.

After Sheena and Colette woke up Lloyd and Zelos, they rode the rheairds to the ranch.

"All right...How are we going to get these things on the rheairds?" Lloyd said seriously as they walked in the ranch.

"Isn't Colette strong enough to move anything?" Zelos said as he smirked at Colette.

"Yeah! I can move them outside." Colette said happily and she flew above the boxes and started to move one. Sheena and Zelos went outside to tie the boxes to the rheairds. After Colette put the box on the ground, she went back in the ranch.

"I can move the boxes too." Lloyd said as he flew above the three boxes and he picked up one.

"Be careful Lloyd...They are heavy." Colette said concerned as she picked up another box.

"Aaargh! I got it." Lloyd said as he picked up a box.

After the boxes were tied to the rheairds, the group went to the Tower of Salvation.

"What are we doing here?" Zelos said confused as he got off his rheaird.

"We're going to leave the exespheres here...After we collect them all, we can ask Kratos what to do with them." Lloyd said seriously.

"Uh huh...And what if someone steals them while we're collecting the other ones?" Sheena said concerned.

"Why would they do that? These boxes are huge and they have codes on them." Lloyd said sternly.

"That's true but someone could move them with rheairds like we just did." Zelos said honestly as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm...Maybe you two could guard them." Colette said sweetly.

"What? That doesn't sound very fun." Zelos said surprised.

"Maybe we can put a shield over it somehow." Sheena said intrigued as she looked at the boxes.

"How are we gonna do that?" Lloyd said confused.

"Could Raine or Genius make one?" Sheena said kindly.

"I think so...Let's ask them!" Colette said happily.

"All right...We'll stay here and wait for you guys." Sheena said smiling.

"Thanks...Let's go Colette." Lloyd said seriously as he got on a rheaird.

"Good luck! We'll be waiting!" Zelos said happily as Colette and Lloyd flew away.

**There's chapter five! Let me know what you think! I would truly appreciate any feedback you have. Thank you! :)**


	6. Author's Note

To everyone who has read this story,

I have decided to not finish this story. I do not have the time nor the motivation to do so. If anyone wants to finish this story, then feel free to finish it. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed this story. :)

Thank you,

slotat071


End file.
